


rise up, in spite of the ache

by HAMlLT0NFUCKER



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, The Force, death mention, i cried while writing this did you know, i dont know how to tag im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAMlLT0NFUCKER/pseuds/HAMlLT0NFUCKER
Summary: this is the truth now: rogue one had succeeded, but they'd also lost





	

bodhi didn’t get the chance to accept his demise. he watched the grenade as it beeped off, fear gripping his heart. he didn’t get to prepare himself for the pain. in the end, he died alone: not as a defector, but as a rebel pilot. he died, but not without thinking, quite proudly, _“it’s okay. i’ve done enough.”_

chirrut walked across the open field, through the blasts and the grenades, chanting his prayer over and over again. the force didn’t protect him, it didn’t lessen the pain, but he hid it all behind his smile. he knew better than to make him feel worthless for not protecting him. in the end, chirrut wanted baze to know that he had done enough, so he smiled and whispered his final words; he knew he needed comfort more than humor.

baze had never begged before, but as he saw the life seep out of his lover’s eyes, he felt the strong urge to pray. pray that chirrut holds on to him, that he stays and lives. in the end, baze, who spent most of his life faithless, died with his heart strong and his faith renewed. _(look for the force and you will always find me.)_

k-2SO knew there was no possibility they’d make it out alive. he had a bad feeling before, and that feeling came back. but he knew they would emerge victorious regardless. in the end, he put up a fight like no other.

cassian wasn’t afraid of dying. no, years of serving as the Alliance’s soldier and spy didn’t teach him to be naive. he knew death was a possibility, and that every day that possibility grew stronger. he was afraid of the pain, though. he was afraid of feeling it; he was tired of it. in the end, he died with the light burning his skin, his soul flying high like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

jyn wasn’t a particular fan of it all: of having to sacrifice your life for something that didn’t concern you. but after spending time with people – these people she called friends – she learned that if she had faith in herself and in others, she could fight. in the end, with her eyes showing the fear and hope and relief inside her, she went along with the force as it guided her home. 

 

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

 **a fact:** rogue one did give the galaxy another fighting chance, a hope at restoring justice and peace and bringing an end to the oppressive empire. 

 **another fact:** rogue one lost in the gamble of life. for the sake of the galaxy and the generations to come, they took on this mission, this obligation, knowing the risk of death. we say their names now, as prayers, or in stories, or in casual chat. when we say their names, we carry their sacrifice, their heroism, their legacy with us. when we say Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus, Cassian Andor, Jyn Erso, Bodhi Rook and K-2SO, we feel hope blossom in our hearts, guiding us to victory. 

**rogue one, may the force be with you.**

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked i know im depressed im sorry. s/o to my girlfriend tho i love u


End file.
